Computing devices often store identification information that identifies certain properties and/or characteristics of the devices. For example, a computing device may dedicate a portion of memory to storing identification information that identifies the device's product type, serial number, and/or version. During each boot-up operation, an operating system of the device may access the identification information and then apply certain software and/or hardware configurations to the device based at least in part on the identification information.
Unfortunately, traditional storage technologies may have certain vulnerabilities that leave such identification information susceptible to alterations and/or tampering. For example, a traditional storage technology may fail to protect against malicious users falsifying the identification information in an attempt to replicate and/or clone a computing device. In another example, a traditional storage technology may fail to protect against a legitimate user inadvertently altering the identification information. Additionally or alternatively, a traditional storage technology may fail to protect against corruption of the data that includes the identification information.
In the event that such modifications to the identification information go undetected, the operating system of the device may be unable to properly execute certain functions and/or operations of the device. Additionally or alternatively, the device may provide incorrect information about the device's configuration to a remote device attempting to authenticate the device via remote attestation. The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for improved apparatuses, systems, and methods for detecting device tampering.